


Room For One More

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: Colonial One got cramped and the Admiral did say she could use one of his racks. Laura Roslin is on a mission





	Room For One More

I recently did a rewatch and this just kept creeping into my mind. So I began a new story yet again, and this was the result. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking around. This has not been edited, all mistakes are my own

 

 

Room for One More

The halls were unusually empty, a stark difference to the hustle and bustle during waking hours. She found her breathing labored, not from the exertion of pumping her long legs up and down the corridors, but from the war raging deep within her mind. It had been only days before that they'd stood in overly cramped quarters while separating the rubble into distinguishable piles. They'd not been alone, but when his voice met her ears, the room had cleared and in her mind, only they remained. " _Well, if the quarters become cramped, you're always welcome in one of my racks._ " Their eyes locked and a tension suddenly filled the room, wrapping its tendrils around their very essence and bound between their cores, weaving them tighter.

_Laughter had broken the momentary spell followed by rambling words. Her mouth unable to say what her heart sang only for him, her eyes lingering. The forbidden dance they both knew so well. She wanted his arms to embrace her, his mouth to entice her, and yet time had not stood still and the room had not cleared. So the days had passed and those words swirled in her mind, an aching burn deep within her snaking its way to the one place she could no longer hide it. The need too great, the desire too strong._

_"Madame President, you don't have a meeting scheduled with the Admiral." Tory frantically, with an all too familiar edge to her voice, searched through her ever present datebook. "For that matter, you also have no testing scheduled with Doc Cottle either. When did all these last minute appointments come about and why was I not informed?" she was staring at Laura as if she was one of their students back on that muddy planet she'd narrowly escaped from._

_"Tory I didn't inform you because I didn't think these particular meetings concerned you, if you must know. While the quorum was here, I called over and made them myself. Since the doctor won't stop pestering me, I finally answered his summons. It so happens his only free time is tomorrow morning. I decided to go over early so the Admiral and I could get tomorrow's meeting out of the way tonight in the hopes that I can have a few extra minutes of rest before any late meetings."_

_"Then with all due respect, Madame President, I should be accompanying you for the meeting tonight as I have all the notes for tomorrow." she gave Laura a haughty glare, her lips perched and eyebrow arched. Laura had learned some time ago this was her assistant's intimidating stance. It had no effect on her. She balked for a split second when a wave of guilt began to flood her senses. If this had been her dear Billy, she would've had no say. He would have followed her to the raptor and insisted he go knowing full well Laura would have told him of any such goings on. As it were, everything she'd told the woman had been a bald faced lie. She knew where she was headed once she got to the Galactica and it had nothing to do with staying the night in the sterile interior of the ship's life station._

_"I'll take the notes with me," Laura took the stack from the other woman's hands and placed them in an open bag she held. "I'm sure the Admiral would rather it not be quite so formal seeing as it's his night off and he graciously gave up his free time to talk business. I'll be checking in at life station first anyway. They may have an extra bed in the back where I can crash for the night." Her face held the noncommittal look she aimed at her doubtful assistant, daring her to contradict one word she'd spoken._

_Tory didn't believe a word she'd heard, however if Laura wanted a night off then she was fine with that. They'd been working nearly non stop for weeks to settle affairs on Colonial One and she was frakking tired. She plastered a sheepish grin on her face and raised her eyes to meet her superior's. "Okay. If you don't need me I'm good with that. The guards will be with you anyway so you should be fine. I'm gonna get some stuff settled here and then call it a night."_

_Laura held her gaze, knowing full well what the other woman was expecting. She played it cool, and lightly shrugged her shoulder. "Why don't you leave all this for tomorrow. there's nothing pressing here, and besides why work when I won't be here anyway. We may not be Galactica but I'm sure you can find something to do around here besides this." She swept her hand through the air motioning toward the piles they'd been sorting and cataloging only an hour before. "I have to hurry I'm running late." She scurried toward her makeshift storage area and gathered a few things for an overnight trip. She knew if she didn't rush, she would lose all the courage she'd been mustering up. If she allowed her mind to think it through any longer, she'd change course and go to sleep with a desperate longing that would never be sated. It was now or never._

_"I don't like this. You really need to work on your sales pitch young lady," Cottle took a long drag on his cigarette and cocked his eye toward his favorite redhead. "You have a nosy assistant, she won't buy it." He looked bored as usual, but brimming beneath the surface was a barking laughter he dare not let loose. She had come to him, a stern look upon her face and requested a simple favor. "If anyone calls to inquire my whereabouts tonight or in the morning, will you tell them I'm here or you have me busy with something. I don't care just make it sound believable." He hadn't asked where she'd be, that much was obvious. It was an unspoken understanding between them. He didn't ask about her and the Admiral beyond what he needed to know, and she didn't offer any more than what he would inquire. Her eyes had danced, a mischievous imp through the forest._

_She was finally taking the bull by the horns, and she'd trusted Cottle with the knowledge the only way she would allow herself. It wouldn't be like him to agree and not give her a what for, so he'd used a line similar to the one he'd given the night before she'd been whisked away from the brig when the old man had been shot. She knew what he was saying and without skipping a beat she retorted back in the only way she knew how. "Thank you. and you really shouldn't smoke, you know." That had been her go to line down on that mud ball when she'd assist him from time to time after the Cylons had infiltrated their new home. Before he could answer she'd twirled around and whisked herself off in a whirl of clacking heels, fiery hair, and a bravado he couldn't help but chuckle at. "About time," he offered as an afterthought and turned back to his paperwork._

Her calves burned as she neared her destination once more. She'd passed the entrance to his quarters several times and each time she'd felt light headed and weak in the knees. If she hadn't known better, she'd say it felt like a school girl's crush. The guards gave her a precursory glance as she slowed her pace. They'd not said a word before now, but a concern had grown between them with each pass. "Madame President, is there anything we can help you with?" the younger of the two stepped forward. "You don't have your guards with you ma'am, is everything alright?"

Laura was momentarily shaken, she'd been deep in her thoughts when the young man had approached. She let out a startled laugh and raised her hand to form a shooing motion. "No no, I'm fine. I need to speak to the Admiral and I was going over the notes in my mind before I entered his quarters." She gave a small almost maniacal laugh before shaking her head clear and advancing toward the entrance to his room. She smiled at the guard opposite her and nodded her head as a way of communicating her desire to be announced. He gave a brief nod in reply, and knocked on the door.

The seconds seemed to tick by at such a slow pace, she felt as though time itself had come to a standstill. The heavy door creaked open a minuscule amount and the top of his hair could be seen in the dim light. "Anderson, what is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Sir, but the President is here to see you." He moved aside and allowed the man within to take in the sight beyond his guards. There she stood, her hair the usual wild flames, glowing like a halo illuminated her visage. Her face, flushed with something he thought he'd only see in the quiet moments of his mind. A bashful smile filled the corners as she held his eyes. A knowing grin formed on his mouth as he cleared his throat.

"Thank you Anderson. Madame President," he offered his hand and held firmly while she stepped over the entryway. "Why aren't your guards with you?"

"I gave them the night off. I couldn't see the point in making them stand outside waiting all night long." Her hooded eyes teased him as she walked past.

She had caught him off guard, and Bill's mind was racing to catch up. He'd not fully closed the door behind them when he turned to face the backs of his guards. "Gentleman, it's fairly quiet tonight. Perhaps you could find a card game to occupy your time?" His face, a stoic reflection in their eyes gave nothing more away. They'd not born witness to the quiet exchange between the two leaders, and were presently taken aback by the forthcoming suggestion.

"Sir?"

"Anderson, Michaels, I am giving you a reprieve. The President's escort should be nearby. Perhaps you could all take turns in short shifts standing here. Or simply partake in a spirited round of games at a nearby location should a need arise and your presence was warranted." he was bored, and serious. They needed no further convincing. They weren't so naive to know what he was implying. It was understood they weren't needed and they chose to accept the offer.

"Sir, yes Sir!" the two men saluted the admiral and watched as the hatch swung closed. They looked at each other, neither daring to comment. "Maybe Drummonds has a game a couple doors down. Don't want to be too far if XO shows up. Nothing anyone says will get us out of the brig then."

She'd slipped her aching feet from the heels she wore like a safeguard. They were another weapon in her armor, and now they lay haphazardly discarded just beyond the entryway. Bill chuckled to himself as he walked past. It had been a long time since any woman had felt so at ease in his quarters before Laura Roslin had done so. He noticed she had taken purchase on the couch, her feet tucked firmly beneath her. He chuckled at the image, the most important woman in the fleet resting on his couch not a care in the world. Or so it seemed. He smiled coyly at her and walked toward the drink cart. Taking his time to pour the clear liquid in to glasses, he spoke in an unassuming tone. "So, Madame President, to what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance this evening?" he felt a hand slide across the top of his shoulder before she leaned in close to his ear.

"Bill, no need for such formalities is there? I mean you're in a bathrobe after all." Her face was so close and he could feel her warm breath spiraling around the edges of his jaw. "You did say if my quarters got too cramped, I was welcome to one of your racks." There was a wild abandon in her eyes burning into his as he turned to face her. "I was going stir crazy, so I came to see if you could help me remedy that. Do you have any available room, Bill?" Before he spoke, he cleared his throat and edged his body closer. "I poured you something to drink." he held the glass within eyesight and raised his brows in indication of approval for her to take it.

She released a soft hum as she raised the glass to her lips. Without pause her tongue darted out and licked the rim before she tipped it back to allow the cool liquid to slide down her throat. Her eyes, the green intensifying with the fire rising higher and higher, never left his. The fierce blue reflecting back the answer to the question hers had put forth. He knew the real reason she was there but he was willing to make her squirm, say it out loud not with actions but real words. They'd filled her score card up long ago, the dance they'd been doing having lasted far too long. "Water?" She coughed slightly before placing the container on the awaiting cart.

A deep grin formed upon his lips, and a smile that creased his eyes deeply, appeared. "Sorry, old habits. Would you like something a little stronger?" He looked intently at her, willing her, patiently hoping she would decline. He wanted them both to have all their faculties about them when the final gift they shared was opened. She stared at him, the familiar laughter lurking in her eyes, shining brighter than any star he'd ever seen. Slowly she shook her head and answered in a small voice "No, thank you."

Her hands moved to the lapel of his robe. She began straightening the two sides where they met in the center of his chest; her fingers nimbly making their way along the inside seams. She halted her movement close to his heart and patted his chest softly before running her hands over the same spot. She repeated her action a time or two more before his two hands stilled her motions. Her breath, which had begun to speed up, caught in her throat. She had been staring at their hands, a nervousness at what would happen next stalling any advancement. "Laura," she felt the smooth voice rumble deep within his chest. Slowly through hooded eyes, she met his. She drew her bottom lip under her teeth and into her mouth. She desperately wanted him to draw it out. Their heads moved in and she felt it again. "Would you like to dance?"

She was taken aback at his request, however found herself quickly recovering when he took her hand in his and led them closer to his desk. Her dainty hand fit nicely into his larger one, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she found it fit just the same as it had so long ago on colonial day. His palm slid across her lower back and settled just above her hips, he drew her in and began moving to and fro.

"Bill, there are two things wrong here."

"I thought it was just right."

"You have your robe on." she laughed as his face took on a much lighter tone than what the crew was used to seeing. It was reserved for her, and she knew it. She soaked it in, willing her mind to make a mental picture to be conjured up on the long lonely nights aboard Colonial One. She took the belt and untied the knot for him and swung it wide. Another bout of laughter filled the room as the man before her looked on in amazement.

"Care to fill me in on what's so funny?"

"Bill, you do know the general purpose of your robe is to cover your nightclothes not your uniform, right?" He had removed his jacket, however he still donned his tanks and uniform pants complete with the socks from the day.

"Well if you must know, I was on my way to the head when someone had my guards beat on the door. Honestly, it hadn't crossed my mind until now, but generally I don't like to be out of uniform when someone arrives."

She placed the robe across his desk and took up her position once more in the safety of her dance partners arms. "I was really teasing you Bill. it's just strange for me to see you that way I suppose. I'm sorry. You know, if you wanted to finish your nightly routine, I could see myself out."

"No way Roslin, you owe me a dance. I took off my robe for this. Besides you haven't told me number two yet."

"Music. There's no music." she leaned her cheek against his jaw and closed her eyes as he swayed her slowly once more.

"Who says there's no music?" he heard an inquisitive purr close to his ear, before he began singing a tune of his own. An old Tauron song his Tsattie had taught him as a boy. He'd long forgotten the meaning, but he felt it was the perfect serenade for an evening of dancing among the stars.

They danced around the room, taking turns singing or humming songs. The laughter and gaiety they felt transported them back to a night many months back where they'd thrown caution to the wind. They had partaken in wines and smoked a local herb she'd found near the clearest lake she'd ever seen. Dancing in his quarters, she could imagine they were in fact dancing on the hardwood floors they'd laid together in a home they'd created. When she felt the room spin and her legs come to a sudden halt, Laura found her mind no longer in that cabin of her dreams but in the darkness of space with a man she shouldn't be with. She felt her body being guided to a chair and her head placed between her legs. Soft words of endearment and encouragement flew from his mouth as he caressed the back of her neck with a feather light touch she would have never thought him capable. Her hair was pulled to the side and tucked behind her collar to afford him better access to her skin.

"Laura, it's okay. Just take slow deep breaths. You're probably dizzy from all the spinning. We've been at it awhile." His thumb drew circles around her ear and down her lobe where it lay traces up and down her neck. It sent electricity down her spine, and she felt the warmth she'd missed for so long while they awaited his return to New Caprica. She didn't want to cry, that wasn't who Laura Roslin was, but she felt it welling in the back of her eyes and all the sirens in her mind went off pushing her to remain calm.

She sat up straight and fixed her blouse where it had began to gape from the awkward position she'd been sitting in. "I should go, Admiral. It's late and we both have business to attend tomorrow morning." She abruptly stood, nearly sending him backwards in what would have been a comical somersault had it not been for her sudden change in mood. She tugged her skirt to its proper length and looked for her shoes and the small bag she'd carried in. She shouldn't have come. She had a responsibility to the people not to her selfish needs and wants. "Thank you Admiral for you hospitality." She stepped forward and was halted by his strong hand around her wrist. it wasn't hurting her, in fact she once again felt bewildered at how delicately he held her.

"What's with the formalities, Laura. We said none of that tonight. We were having a lovely time before you started feeling ill. Now tell me what's wrong, and I don't want to hear anything about the sake of the people. Not tonight, not here when it's just us. Please give me that courtesy."

"That's just it, Bill. I do have a responsibility and so do you. Thank you," She took her glass and slowly sipped the water from before.

"You came here because your ship was damaged, and you are running out of room to think over there without someone else's thoughts intruding. That's why you're here. It has nothing to do with the people. Don't insult me Laura."

"Don't be naive, Bill." she shoved the glass back into his hand. Her presidential glare was in full effect, but what she'd not intended on was the full Adama stare glaring back.

"You just spilled that water all over me. I'm going to the head to clean up. I suggest you do the same, because if you weren't aware Laura, you are a clumsy drinker." He beckoned her with his eyes but said no more with his words. They were back to that again. Always the eyes.

He was right, she had gotten more liquids on herself than she'd gotten down her throat. She contemplated making a run for it while he was showering, but she knew deep down it wasn't what she wanted. He was also right about the fact that this wasn't about the people. Not the fleet anyway, the only two people that mattered in that moment were the two in those very quarters. He'd called her on it and had wagered a challenge in the same breath. She steeled her shoulders and walked toward the hatch leading to the head. Laura Roslin wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

She walked through the hatchway expecting to hear the water running since he'd already implied that was his intended destination before she showed up. However, he stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips, still clothed. His eyes sparkled with anticipation. Without saying a word he dropped his arms and walked toward her.

She knew what it was like to be with a man, she'd had practice. Maybe not as much as other women her age had, but that had been of her own choosing. Adar had been her bed mate many times off and on for twelve year. She'd had the occasional dalliance here and there, but they were merely fillers. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt the need to run to a man, and yet that's exactly what she'd done. Bill laced the fingers of one hand with hers and brought the other to her chin. He brought it closer to his own before leaning in and placing an almost chaste kiss to her lips. He felt her smile beneath him and without a word he kissed her again this time lingering a moment longer and deepening the pressure. She gave a barely audible moan that drive him wild, but he wasn't a man to rush.

Pushing her hair behind her shoulders, Bill exposed her neck. His fingers deftly stroked the porcelain skin along her collar bone toward the hollow of her throat. He lingered languidly on her pulse as it sped up to match his own while he peppered kisses along her jaw down around her earlobe where he paused to whisper in her ear. "Laura," it was a question of permission, an admission of willingness, it was filled with unbridled hunger.

She took a ragged breath as he drew her earlobe in. "Yes," she felt herself relax. The tide of tension swept away at that one word. She felt caught up in a whirlwind when his arms wrapped around her waist and spun her to face the mirror. Her chest heaved as she watched his eyes darken. He reached around and without breaking eye contact began unbuttoning her blouse. It was the green shirt she'd only recently acquired. He'd seen her in it only a few times, but he thought it suited her perfectly. He worked his way down the buttons at an agonizingly slow pace, aware then of the blush beginning to appear across her alabaster skin. As he reached the bottom he allowed the two sides to hang freely, while they allowed all that the simple act had signified. She ached for his touch and when she felt she could bare it no longer, the warmth of his fingers curled between hers. Her lifeline, the man she had been tethered to mentally and emotionally for so long now was there. She stepped closer and rested her back on his broad chest. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the gods that her safe haven was intact. They'd been through so much together, life and death more than any one person should bare witness, and yet they were still standing. she mentally slapped herself for being so stubborn, so foolish that she could ever think once she ran to him, she'd ever be able to leave. She wrapped their entwined fingers about her middle and splayed his hands across her belly. Stroking the tops of his she encouraged him to do the same.

Bill was not a man to navel gaze or wish upon stars. he'd been places, and done things he wasn't proud of yet he knew there was no reason to wish them any differently as it had no bearing on the present. He did however, in that moment, when the smell of her hair wafted toward his nose, ask himself why they had been so foolish to wait for something so natural and so right to happen. He couldn't remember any time in his life when he'd wanted to be with a woman as badly as he did this one. It wasn't that he wanted to frak her and have his way with her, no, this was a woman worthy of cherishing and loving. She needed to be honored and adored and he'd waited long enough to do just that. He had to reel himself in from acting like a schoolboy when the roughness of his hand met the softness of her belly. He didn't want to rush, he wanted her to feel how it should be when you are loved. "Look at me." his voice was rough with emotion.

She slowly lifted her head, raised her eyes, and met his in the mirror once more. Without skipping a beat, his mouth was on her neck nipping, kissing, savoring all the while watching her. She wasn't paying attention, and was a little startled when the cloth around her shoulders began to fall. She slipped one hand and then the other out of the sleeves and allowed the fabric to drift through the air where it felt to the ground, pooling at her feet. She stood before him in the mirror, her worn undergarments on full display. She felt an unusual shyness overcome her and moved to cover herself with her left arm. She averted her eyes from his not wanting him to feel her shame, but his eyes hadn't moved. One hand came from around the back and wrapped around her arm while the others palm gently tilted her chin up once again. "Beautiful, so beautiful."

Her eyes misted over and she felt herself fighting back the need to cry once more. He'd briefly touched here and yet in those moments she'd felt more alive than she ever had. No man had ever kindled and stoked the flames of desire in her the way he did. She reached behind her back to unzip her skirt when he stilled her. He needed no words, his eyes said it all. he wanted to savor the journey. Nimble hands tickled the skin on her lower back as he took delight in teasing her one last time before the skirt met it's partner on the floor. She didn't know how much more she could handle, the eroticism of it all was overwhelmingly delicious. Before he could object she turned to face him, she scooted onto the counter where she sat eye to eye with him.

Her hands took in the muscles on his arms up to his shoulders where she met his collar. She felt the expanse of his chest through his tanks before slowly easing them up. He stood before her, a soldier, back ramrod straight and posture just so. She took in every line, every detail of his skin, how her own was in such contrast to the rich color. She marveled at its beauty, at the smoothness she felt as she ran her hands over it. She stilled when they reached the angry scar that held his two sides together. Just like the man himself, the scar was a symbol of hope and promises. She tapped lightly as she traced it with a solitary digit. Finding herself drawn to it even more, she pressed her lips against it again saying a silent prayer of gratitude. A tear fell upon her hand causing her to look toward its source. A sly grin was on his face accompanied by a slight shrug of the shoulder. She traced each line, each crag until she swore she'd memorized each one. His eyes stern when they needed to be were soft watching her every move.

Bill stepped against the counter where she sat, lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and kissed her with an abandon he'd not shown anyone since he and CarolAnne were younger. His hands were down the back of her underwear, her hands were in his hair and they were like teenagers all over again. Her mouth tasted sweet like a fruit he'd long forgotten the flavor of, and he craved it. They were rough, each fighting for control when he pulled her hair back and exposed her neck. She let out a moan as his lips made a trail, leaving marks she would have to cover the next day, down to her cleavage. Before he could unclasp her garment, a voice in his head told him to slow down she was already there, no need rush.

Her hands were already on the top of his pants searching for the button, eager to let him free. Instantly the military grade cloth felt to the floor where her silkier ones lie in wait. He stepped out and walked to the shower reaching in to start the water. She watched as he joined her and assisted her down off the sink. They both stood, he in his briefs and she in her bra and panties. Not the two leaders of the remaining civilization, but Bill and Laura. She watched as Bill hooked his thumbs under the elastic and allowed his briefs to drop. Their eyes held and he turned toward the shower knowing she may need a moment of privacy at what was to come. The water rushed to life and he stepped in, her eyes following his every move. She reached back and unhooked herself, the straps falling down her arms until it hung between two fingers. For the first time she didn't feel self conscious, she didn't think about the biopsy scars or how her body had aged. She shimmied out of of the last remaining link in her armor, and moved forward to her next journey.

His back was to her as she stepped in, the water running down his face as he scrubbed the day away. "Room for one more?" Her voice was low and sultry as she pressed herself against his back. Her lips met his skin and marked their way around to the front where she met him face to face. The water ran down her hair plastering it to the sides of her face where his hands were hungrily pulling her closer. The heat from their bodies burning at the rate of a shooting star.

"It's about time," he said gruffly before covering her lips with his.


End file.
